wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Marines
Sometime after 987.M41, a special program was begun by the High Lords of Terra. The Massacre at Big Toof River, the complete destruction of 2 Praetorian Guard regiments by Orks on Montar VII, showed the Imperium that the genetic stock of such soldiers should not be wasted. So it was that, in secret, they began to “kill” some of the most promising young recruits of the Praetorian Guard and use them to found a new Space Marine chapter. The result was the “Royal Marines”, a chapter where tradition, discipline, and valor were prized above all else. Founding The secret program to recruit from the finest young officers of the Praetorian Guard was initiated sometime after the Massacre at Big Toof River. They were created as part of the Ultima founding. As they had all been conditioned by Praetorian training the time required for them to remain as scouts was greatly reduced. They are of (Primaris) Ultramarine stock and represent the new breed of marines well. Tactics & Disposition The Royal Marines are all about pomp and circumstance. They follow tradition and regulation to a fault- not a bolter round is out of place on them. When the Imperium says “march” they don’t just march- they do it to the pre-approved tune and won’t stop marching until each marine in their company is dead. They will walk into enemy fire if requested, will unquestionably kill whoever they are ordered to kill (even if they are allies), and always carry out orders to a T. That having been said, they are not stupid. They will follow the regulations to the letter but they do so because the commanders of the Royal Marines are such experts in army-scale tactics. Their obedience may have been beat into them but it stays there and no marine falters not because of fear but because of competence. If they follow their orders with the hyper-precision they are expected to- they can be used as better tools by their commanders. No other chapter, not even the Ultramarines, execute orders with such an adherence to doctrine, and this allows incredibly complex formations and tactics to be used. Commanders of other chapters can say, “Go to this hill and secure it” but a Royal Marine commander can say, “Squad: advance 32 paces forward, engage any enemy hostiles you encounter, do not spend more than 12 rounds, arrive at your location in 34 seconds”. This can be quite verbose so the commanders of the Royal Marines use a truncated battle language based on Praetorian slang to communicate with squad leaders. The aforementioned order might sound more like, “Spouse, three-two on three-four, crack’em one-two”. They have a pact of honor and spirited rivalry with another chapter from the Ultima Founding: the Iron Heralds. The rivalry stems from two chapters have drastically different approaches to combat; the Royal Marines using straightforward tactics while the Iron Heralds employ psychological warfare and prefer to "break" the opponents mentally before engaging. Despite this they served famously together during the Indomitus Crusade, a tradation that continues to this day. Notable Engagements Of note, while engaged with Craftworld Nova'cor the Royal Marines are recorded to have twice encountered The Reclaimed but were unable to capture him. The Royal Marines have recently sent an auxiliary force of 1 company to augment the forces of the Kingdom of Keb in their battle against the Sept of Keb. They have stationed their 4th Company on Battle-Moon Gosalin. While it is not a permanent holding force they dock their battle barge, The Loyalist's Dedication, in the system and aid in the defense of Keb when they are not called elsewhere. Units While they adhere to the Codex Astartes in the general sense, they have their own names for roles/jobs within their chapter. They have their own very strict set of rules and regulations- something they see as an “expansion” of the Codex Astartes. Their book, “The Order of Combat” includes much of the material found in the Codex Astartes but is a bit exapnded. Foot Guards: Any Intercessors from the 1st-3rd companies. As many of these are marines are veterans they are often given exceptional training and equipment. Grenadier: In squads there will often be a single marine designated as the Grenadier. They carry a double complement of grenades and often act as the 2nd in command of the squad. They will distribute these grenades to their allies if they run out. This is often a sergeant in training and they are responsible for any explosives used by their squad. Grenadier Sergeant: In each company the senior grenadier is known as the Grenadier Sergeant (regardless of his rank). They oversee all explosives within a company and act as a sort of master of arms. Fusilier: The term used for any Marine assigned to a piece of artillery or as a gunner on a tank (not the driver or others). When not on the field fusiliers are in charge of securing weapons and ammunition as well as noting any damage or malfunctions. Cavalry: Any element comprised of vehicles is referred to as a “cavalry” element. This includes assault bikes, tanks, etc. Marines assigned to such elements have the prefix “Cavalry” assigned to their title (“Cavalry Sergeant”, “Cavalry Captain”, etc). Anyone who pilots a vehicle or commands from one is a cavalry marine. Dragoon: Those on lighter vehicles, or those marines who are deployed from a vehicle, are referred to as “Dragoons”. “Beefeaters”: This is a slang term for veteran marines. (“'Im? He’s a beefeater sergeant, ‘at he is.”) Uniforms & Headdresses There is a saying among the Royal Marines: “Your dress should always reflect your faith in the Emperor and the Emperor is always watching.” The marines of this chapter are all about pomp and circumstance. Their helmets are decorated with elaborate headdresses, often tall fur hats. Grenadiers wear a shorter, more fanned-out, fur, cap while veterans of the Royal Marines wear tall extremely tall Bearskin hats. Soldiers, when out of their power armor, do not dress simply but are expected to be in their ceremonial parade outfits. Only to sleep to when transitioning to or from their armor are they allowed to be without clothes but are expected to retain some ceremonial adornments even then. Tabletop Options Royal Marine Battle Hardened Formation Battle Forged Armies of the Royal Marines benefit from the “And They Shall Know No Fear”, “Defenders of Humanity”, and the following tactic: '''Chapter Tactic- Blind Discipline: '''Add 1 to the Leadership characteristic of all ROYAL MARINE models with this tactic. In addition, when a ROYAL MARINE unit Advances they roll 2d6 and chose the larger value. Beefeater Vet.png|A Veteran Marine of the 1st Company Beefeater Primus Tac.png|An Intercessor of the 2nd Company Beefeater Gren.png|A Grenadier of the 2nd Company Category:Ultramarines Successors